clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:MMK
---- After the sucess of Khanzem, I think I can parody anything controversial. I read about the Mabel Group (I Really Really Really Love Mabel Group), and after reading a sentence mentioning "chant", inspiration hit me. ---- Since this is a controversial subject I plan to parody, I'll need the Wiki's Approval. ---- The Reality Have you ever heard of the "Klu Klux Klan", the KKK? It's a gang of foolish, racist, and disgusting ner-do-wells who worship the Confederacy (from the American Civil War) and kill anyone who is not like them. Their preference is hanging. Of course, we don't kill, and no noose is good noose. However, that won't stop me from writing. ---- The Parody We'll call them the "Mabel Mongrol Klan" (MMK), spelling "clan" with a "K''" do to a typo by their leader. They are a group of Mabel's biggest fans, who don purple robes and those con artist hats, who have secret "WHAT?!?" movie viewings at night. They also wear Mabel-style glasses. Their secret password is "AAAH, FLOWERPOT!", and their headquarters is the igloo right next to Explorer's (complete with peephole for Mabel Spying). All members carry a card with their picture on it. This will need the Wiki's approval, since the KKK is highly controversial. If it passes, the I Really Really Really Love Mabel Group will be moved to the "Mabel Mongral Klan" and edited accordingly. 'If I can do Nazis, what's stopping me? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Vote! Want a Mabel Mongrol Klan? I WILL JOIN! Yes! No. HOW DARE YOU?! ---- "I WILL JOIN" and "Yes!" will be added up as positive, "No." and "HOW DARE YOU?!" will be added as negative. '''THIS POLL WILL CLOSE ON MARCH 22nd, OR IF AN OVERWHELMING MAJORITY VOTE YES. THE FINAL DECISION WILL BE DONE ON THE 23rd, A MONDAY. Suggestions Any other suggestions for the parody? This is not a commentary section, it's an idea section. ---- Commentary Shure, as long as it doesnt offend anyone. No purple ghost outfits, no burning religious symbols in Explorer's front garden, et cetra. If you do make it, would I have permission to make a parody of the IRA? --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Dont talk to me..']] 20:32, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Burning stuff: good idea for the club, burning religious items: NEVER! It's crosses that are burnt, that's wrong! How about they burn flamingoes or shovels (or at least shovel handles)? :) ::::Though, the IRA could be Freezeland's Army. Go ahead, make it Freezeland's Army. ::::::Also, they weren't going to wear hoods, just ghostly robes. No hoods... in fact, they were going to wear this. That hat is iconic for conmen, salespeople, Vaudeville, "step right up", and elixer sellers (don't buy it). ::::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 22:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Conclusion THE CONCLUSION WAS KEEP. ---- The I Really Really Really Love Mabel Group will swap from group to cult-ish club in one move. Mabel, get ready for your fan club: the Mabel Mongrol Klan! Director Benny does not approve of spelling "Clan" with a "K''". '''Does anyone ''care?''' Who wants to start the page move? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 23:02, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Not me! Though I created the page... it should not be like hurting others! But if it's not then... I will reconsider. ----Alex001 10:40, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... TS